Conventional detergents used in warewashing include alkaline detergents. Alkaline detergents, particularly those intended for institutional use, can affect the appearance of metals, particularly soft metals such as aluminum. For example, alkaline detergents can create discoloration of aluminum pans which is detrimental to the aesthetic of the surface and presents concerns for a customer. Conventionally, alkaline detergents have contained phosphates and nitrilotriacetic acid (NTA) to reduce discoloration of soft metals including aluminum and provide other benefits. However, increased regulation of the use of these materials, as well as an ever-increasing trend towards safer detergent compositions, has created a need to identify alternative compositions which provide high levels of cleaning efficacy without discoloring the metal substrates. This has led to the development of alternative complexing agents, builders, threshold agents, corrosion inhibitors, and the like, which are used instead of predominantly phosphorus containing compounds. For example, phosphates can bind calcium and magnesium ions, provide alkalinity, act as threshold agents, and protect alkaline sensitive metals such as aluminum and aluminum containing alloys.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the claimed detergent compositions to address at least one of the above problems and/or to offer improved or alternative detergent compositions with application benefits.
A further object of the detergent composition disclosed herein is to provide an improved warewashing and other hard surface cleaning composition for the removal of soils and stains without causing discoloration of aluminum surfaces.
A further object of the detergent compositions disclosed herein is to provide a method and process for employing the detergent compositions disclosed herein.
Other objects, advantages and features of the detergent compositions disclosed herein and use thereof will become apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.